


Blue

by parkrstark



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier has always found comfort in blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

When Javier was 10, his life revolved around a tiny blue racecar. As his parents continued to yell and scream and one another, he’d hide in his closet with his racecar and drown out the noise with the car’s ‘tiny engine’.

By the time he was 15, Javier didn’t have to worry about the fighting anymore. His parents were divorced and silence consumed the house he now shared with his mother. He loved his mother to death, but there were times when he really missed his father. Every son looks up for their dad, right? But buttoning up that blue jersey every day after school always raised his hopes. Because every weekend, out in the crowd was his father waiting to watch his son hit the winning run.

Javier’s mother died when he was 25. He didn’t know how to heal the pain, so he escaped it. Javier went to the nearest recruiter and 8 weeks later, he was shipped off to help the United States military overseas. Unfortunately, when he returned home from his tours the pain followed and not only did the memories of his mother hit him full force, so did his nightmares. He escaped that pain by joining New Yorks’ finest, boys in blue.

Over time and with the help of his partner, his PTSD faded, but his pain didn’t. Ecspecially after he lost his partner, Ike Thorton. Javier was a lost soul wandering New York, until he found a new shade of blue to hold on to. The deepest, brightest, most beautiful shade of blue he’s ever seen. now Javier no longer feels lost. He feels at home every morning when he wakes up to those baby blue eyes.


End file.
